Forever
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Na tragédia encontramos os verdadeiros heróis e se confirmam os mais fortes sentimentos. Na tragédia é sempre difícil dizer adeus. Viva cada dia com intensidade, pois nada, evidentemente dura para sempre. the GazettE, MxK, AxU, menção de outros.


**Título**: Forever**  
Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Casal**: MxK, AxUxA, talvez outros mencionados  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**:_Na tragédia encontramos os verdadeiros heróis e se confirmam os mais fortes sentimentos. Na tragédia é sempre difícil dizer adeus._ A natureza acabara de provar sua força, e todos sentiram na própria pele. Viva cada dia com intensidade, pois nada, evidentemente, dura para sempre...  
**Gênero**: angust, tragédia, romance, deathfic  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente para **Aria-chan** porque os lemons dela sempre me animam nas tardes frias #rola#. Título da fic baseado em uma música do X-Japan (_Forever Love_).

* * *

**Forever  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

_Colocou o copo sobre o balcão e suspirou. O líquido estava tão gelado que o vapor se condensara no vidro e escorria. O bar não estava tão lotado quanto nos fins de semana, mas havia bastante gente._

_Estava tão distraído que levou um pequeno susto quando um rapaz alto, de cabelos tingidos de azul sentou-se ao seu lado e foi logo cumprimentando:_

– _Yo!_

– _Yo. – respondeu de volta educado, sem querer animar o recém chegado. Não fora ao bar em busca daquele tipo de diversão, queria apenas beber e relaxar._

_Mas o espalhafatoso rapaz não parecia desistir fácil:_

– _Você tem sorte, acabei de chegar pra te distrair._

– _Ora. E quem disse que eu quero? – perdeu um pouco da paciência._

– _Ah, mas você é o mais bonito aqui hoje, merece minha atenção._

_Corou de leve com a cantada direta. Pegou o copo e tomou um gole pra disfarçar, o que fez o rapaz de cabelos azuis sorrir convencido._

– _Eu conheço muitas cantadas. Posso ficar te alugando a noite tooooda. Então por que não me deixa fisgá-lo logo? Assim a gente ganha tempo pros amassos._

_Ao ouvir aquilo engasgou com a bebida, achando que o mais alto passara de todos os limites. Ofendido recusou:_

– _Ie. Está enganado comigo se pensa que..._

– _Gomen! – arregalou os olhos de forma incrivelmente inocente pra quem acabara de mandar uma cantada indecente – Me expressei mal! Você acredita em 'amor à primeira vista'._

– _Definitivamente você está louco. Melhor ir embora..._

_Enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira quando sentiu que os dedos esguios do desconhecido tocavam seu braço gentilmente, impedindo-o de continuar suas intenções. Surpreso e desconfiado, olhou para ele que explicou:_

– _Espera. Me dê uma nova chance... – limpou a garganta._

– _Nani...? – confuso, não compreendeu o pedido. Pra sua surpresa, o recém-chegado começou a cantar:_

– "_Itoshii hito...daijoubu, sabishika nai deshou datte anata ga sabishii toki, boku mo sabishii n da yo?" – tinha voz grave, quase rouca, surpreendentemente melodiosa que lhe agradou e encantou. Apesar disso não se deu por vencido:_

– _Esse foi o xaveco mais desafinado que eu recebi... – e riu, começando a sentir-se lisonjeado com a insistência do rapaz alto, cheio de tatuagens e cabelo tingido, desistindo de ir embora._

– _Mas funcionou? – perguntou esperançoso, satisfeito ao ver o rosto delicado do moreninho se abrir em um sorriso. Adorou as covinhas._

– _Não. – tentou ficar sério sem conseguir._

_Empolgando-se com a reação favorável, o pseudocantor continuou:_

– "_Anata no tame nara shineru ja nakute. Anata no tame ni ikiru koto ni shita yo. Mochiron anata mo goisho ni. Koko no saki mo, sono saki mo." – prestando atenção percebia-se que não era tão ruim cantando, tinha ritmo e a composição era interessante. Apesar disso não pôde deixar de provocar, agora com bom humor:_

– _Continua desafinado..._

– _Funcionou dessa vez? – repetiu fazendo uma carinha dengosa que derreteu o outro._

– _Talvez... – declarou misterioso, sabendo-se começar a se interessar pelo rapaz tão exótico e insistente._

– _Yatta! Permita que pague a próxima rodada. Pode me chamar de Miyavi. Seu nome é..._

– _Yutaka. Uke yutaka. – sorriu fechando os olhos – Mas pode me chamar de Kai._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Completamente desperto, Kai abriu os olhos. Tinha sonhado com a noite em que conhecera seu namorado, há três anos passados.

– Ah, como fui cair naquele papo...? – riu da própria pergunta. Estavam juntos desde então e a paixão parecia longe de acabar ou diminuir. Talvez fosse um autêntico caso de "almas-gêmeas" que se encontram. O fato é que se amavam cada vez mais.

Deixando a preguiça de lado olhou no despertador. Passava da uma da tarde. Ele não tinha costume de dormir até tão tarde, mas fora à festa de aniversário da mãe e chegara de madrugada, exausto pela viagem.

Era uma correria danada, porque queria passar a virada do ano com Miyavi, infelizmente longe da família, por isso não pudera faltar ao aniversário da mãe, nascida entre duas datas importantes.

Morria de saudades de Miyavi, pois o namorado estava em turnê e chegaria à noite do Reveillon, que seria comemorado no prédio da PSC, gravadora da qual o tatuado fazia parte, deslanchando na carreira solo.

Naquele momento o celular tocou. Esticou-se para pegá-lo na mesinha de cabeceira. Era Uruha.

– Moshi moshi. Ohayo, Uruha.

– _Ohayo, Kai-chan!_

– O que foi?

– _Ah, tô ligando pra cancelar a carona. Aoi conseguiu mudar os planos e vai me pegar em casa._

– Ora, você nem gostou né? Fico feliz que ele tenha conseguido!

– _Não quer vir com a gente? Miyavi ainda não chegou, não é?_

– Hn. Mas eu me encontrarei com ele na PSC. Miyavi já me enviou um e-mail, estará chegando hoje. Pediu pra gente se encontrar lá.

– _Claro. Se ele for pra sua casa vocês nem vão à festa. Vão comemorar aí mesmo. – _e riu da insinuação.

Kai rolou os olhos: – Nem todos são tarados que nem você, Uru.

– _Mas é o Mi-ya-vi. Ele não é tão tarado quanto eu. É mais_. – riu outra vez _–_ _Então a gente se vê hoje à noite! E é melhor se prevenir, ouvi na TV que vem chuva forte_.

– Hai, hai, okasan! – e Kai desligou o celular. Já tinha escolhido sua roupa: um terno branco, muito apropriado para a passagem do ano. Queria receber boas vibrações e, principalmente, agradar Miyavi a quem não via há mais de um mês.

Mal podia esperar para ir à festa!

oOo

O dia passou muito rápido. Depois de receber vários telefonemas combinando detalhes, e mais cinco e-mails de Miyavi numa espécie de contagem regressiva, Kai finalmente saiu de casa.

Gostava de ser pontual, apesar de saber que a comemoração se estenderia pela noite toda. Chegou ao prédio da PSC e permitiu que o manobrista levasse seu carro. Tomou o elevador e foi direto à cobertura, no vigésimo terceiro andar, onde seria realizada a confraternização.

Já tinha gente por lá, vários desconhecidos e alguns dos colegas de Miyavi. Cumprimentou Nao e Hiroto. Acenou para Saga conversando com um rapaz de cabelos cacheados que parecia uma mulher. Parou pra conversar com Reita, sabendo que o rapaz da faixa estaria sozinho aquela noite, pois terminara com o namorado há pouco tempo. Pelo que conhecia dos amigos, Kai deduziu que se Akira estava ali, Ruki não viria à festa.

Os dois ficaram conversando, esperando que os outros chegassem e a festa se animasse. Kai não podia se agüentar de ansiedade. Queria tanto ver Miyavi!

oOo

– Uruha, você demora mais que uma noiva pra se arrumar! – Aoi resmungou bem-humorado, provocando o amante.

O loiro não caiu na provocação, apenas a rebateu:

– Vai dizer que não gosta, Yuu-chan... De me ver ajeitadinho.

O moreno colocou a mão no queixo e fingiu refletir na insinuação:

– Ie. Prefiro você não muito ajeitadinho... De preferência _peladinho_...

– Yuuuuuuuuuu. – riu manhoso – Não me provoque ou não chegaremos à PSC...

Ambos estavam no estacionamento do prédio de Uruha. Era o bloco 02 abaixo do subsolo. Pegariam o carro do loiro e iriam pra festa. Depois, com certeza, fariam uma comemoração particular no apartamento de um deles...

O loiro desligou o alarme e entrou no automóvel. Olhou de lado para seu amante que acabava de se ajeitar e pegar o cinto e lançou-se sobre ele, começando a beijá-lo. Ora, que mal haveria em atrasar um pouco pra festa e chegar... Só um pouco... desarrumadinho...?

oOo

Miyavi saiu do aeroporto aborrecido. Estava cansado da turnê, o vôo atrasara quase duas horas e pelo que via da rodovia, ia pegar um trânsito desgraçado. Sentiu vontade de ligar para o namorado e cancelar a ida à festa, pedir pra que voltasse pra casa e que os dois ficassem sozinhos comemorando o Reveillon e matassem as saudades.

Matar as saudades antes que matassem Miyavi. Céus, como sentia falta daquele moreninho! Fazia mais de um mês que não o via, que não o tocava, apenas escutava sua voz pelo telefone...

Fazer sucesso era bom, mas tinha lá suas desvantagens.

Enfim...

Concentrou-se em guiar o carro alugado. Estava em Tokyo já, o que o colocava quase nos braços do moreninho. Iria ao próprio apartamento tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e depois correria para a gravadora onde estariam comemorando a passagem de ano. Faria uma média com os colegas, deixaria Kai se divertir um pouco, depois o raptaria e o levaria para casa, onde fariam amor e compensariam todo o tempo perdido.

Aproximava-se agora do centro da cidade. Observou os letreiros de néon, todos comemorativos, que iluminavam a noite da metrópole ululante, uma das mais avançadas do mundo, a mais avançada do Japão. Estava em casa.

O aborrecimento diminuiu. Em pouco tempo reencontraria o namorado. Observou o engarrafamento. Bem, talvez demorasse mais do que o planejado, mas reencontraria.

Parou em um sinal fechado. Apoiou os cotovelos no volante e ia ligar o rádio quando a rua sumiu de suas vistas e os sons foram suprimidos por um muito mais alto. Tudo ficou acinzentado.

– Mas que merda... – surpreso, Miyavi inclinou-se se aproximando do vidro do carro e observou melhor: era poeira! Um vento estrondoso estava jogando poeira, pó de asfalto e lixo misturado a gotas de chuva para todas as direções. Era tão forte e impetuoso que começou a balançar o automóvel de um lado para o outro.

Assustado, Miyavi não teve tempo de pensar em nada. Quando deu por si seu veículo capotava, arrastado pelo vento.

oOo

O beijo entre Aoi e Uruha começava a ganhar proporções maiores. Logo mãos se juntaram, e as carícias ficaram indiscretas. Felizmente estavam sozinhos ali, porque o loiro não continha mais os gemidos.

Yuu aproveitou que seu amante estava entregue, com os olhos fechados e levou as mãos à camisa branca, exposta pelo terno já desabotoado. Não ia tirá-la, apenas enfiar a mão por dentro e acariciar o corpo abaixo do seu.

A posição, nos bancos da frente não era das mais cômodas. O que não diminuía a impetuosidade dos amantes. No momento nenhum dos dois se lembrava da festa.

Foi então que as luzes do estacionamento piscaram duas vezes antes de apagar.

– Merda! – Aoi praguejou. Não conseguia enxergar nada.

– Droga. – Kou também se aborreceu. Ia reclamar com o sindico do condomínio!

Antes que algum dos dois dissesse mais alguma coisa um barulho assustador reverberou pelo local, segundos depois o carro balançou atingido por uma espécie de "onda" que invadiu o estacionamento e alcançou os carros. Foi tão rápido que não tiveram tempo de fechar os vidros e impedir a água gelada de colhê-los em cheio.

oOo

– Vai ficar tudo bem Rei-chan. – Kai afirmou convicto – Você tem que lutar pelo que é melhor pra você.

Reita desviou os olhos para a taça de champanhe que segurava. Rodou-a entre os dedos suavemente. Suspirou e desviou os olhos para as grandes janelas de vidro de onde podia ver toda Tokyo iluminada. O prédio de vinte e três andares proporcionava uma vista magnífica.

– Tenho dúvidas, Kai. Sinto falta dele.

O moreninho meneou a cabeça. O caso entre Reita e Ruki não podia terminar sem sofrimento pro rapaz da faixa. "Gomen, o amor acabou." Fora a justificativa de Takanori e deixara Reita confuso e perdido. Como um sentimento podia acabar daquele jeito?

– Ano novo, expectativas novas...

– Hn. _–_ e olhou em volta como se procurasse algo.

– Masaka! – Kai arregalou os olhos – Você acha que Ruki vem pra cá hoje? Você veio pra encontrar com ele aqui?

Reita ficou sem graça e não respondeu. O moreninho acertara em cheio. Sentiu-se patético por desejar tanto alguém que não o queria mais... Prevendo a depressão do amigo, Kai o segurou pelo cotovelo e o afastou das janelas.

– Vamos trocar as bebidas. – mudou de assunto descaradamente – Essas estão quentes.

Reita concordou com a cabeça e deixou-se guiar. Seu coração doía tanto que ele precisava de um apoio naquele momento. A atenção de Kai era mais que bem vinda.

Mal haviam dado alguns passos quando ouviram um barulho muito alto, ensurdecedor. Não tiveram tempo de reagir: as janelas de vidros estouraram, arremessando cacos pra todos os lados. Vento forte e incontrolável invadiu, jogando os convidados ao chão.

E então o inferno começou.

_**Continua...**_

Fic presente para **Aria** channnnnn! #som de tambores ao fundo# Espero que goste, moça! Sei que você não desgosta de deathfics, porque já escreveu uma. Então já sabe, vai morrer j-rock nessa história...

**Nota**: o que trabalhei na fic, foi descrito pelo INPE (_Instituto Nacional de Pesquisas Espaciais_) como uma micro-explosão que, felizmente, aconteceu antes que o vento tocasse o chão. Pois é. A velocidade do vento chegava à quase 100 km/h, tromba d'água, árvores derrubadas, casas desabando e/ou destelhadas, incêndios, inundação, desaparecidos, feridos, mortos, falta de água e luz por dois dias... Cidade em estado de calamidade. Me pergunto: imagina se não fosse essa "sorte" e o vento tocasse o chão antes de explodir. Não sobrava pedra sobre pedra...

Huahua.

Conhecimento de causa. Aconteceu na minha cidade, e se alguém quiser ver, pus as fotos no Orkut.


End file.
